Dame un tiempo y quizás en el futuro te diga sí
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Fic de Combo niños, dedicado a Shikima Akemi quien me pidió que hiciera un fic de SerioxPilar, el título lo tube que acortar XD espero que te guste, le puse toda mi sangre sudor y lágrimas :


**Bueno Shikima aquí está el fic, que porsia está mega corto pero muy preciso y tierno, espero que te guste... también va para los fans de SerioxPilar... en este fic los combo niños tienen 13 años. OJO! ESTA RELATADO POR PILAR!**

_Disclaimer: _Combo niños no me pertenece *SHIT!* le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierre y Fabienne Gambrelle....

**Dame un tiempo y quizás en el futuro te pueda decir que sí**

**Y ahí estábamos, llorando a moco tendido como dice la gente, despidiéndonos de alguien importante, de Azul, de mi primera amiga, de la primera chica que me entendió, nunca antes había tenido una amiga como ella, y ahora se va, por razones de trabajo, dejando atrás a sus amigos, clase, a los combo niños, a mí y su relación con Serio.**

**Los dos se abrazaban fuertemente, y mi corazón se estremecía, no por pena, si no por celos, no odio a Azul, pero me odio a mi misma por ser tan tonta, Paco me lo había advertido, pero nunca fui capaz de decirle a Serio lo que sentía por él.**

_**No quiero que te vayas**_** decías mientras la abrazabas, ella sólo lloraba y yo y paco también, ¿Qué haremos sin Azul? ahora no tendré amigas, no tendremos el divino Berry, no tendremos una águila que nos haga volar, no tendremos a nuestra mente maestra. Yo intentaría reemplazarla, pero no se como hacerlo, el maestre dijo que buscaría una nueva elegida, por favor, que Serio no se enamore de ella… bueno, incluso si hubiese alguien nuevo, tu no la olvidarías… eso significa que yo tampoco tengo muchas esperanzas.**

**Y mi amiga pelolais [N/A: tribu urbana de chicas rubias muy conocida en Chile] entró en su auto, nosotros nos apoyamos en la ventana y te decíamos cosas como: **_**No nos olvides!, ¿escríbeme si? y te queremos!. **_**Me cargan las despedidas, son tan tristes, uno siempre queda con remordimientos, y siempre te da la sensación de volver a ver a la persona que se va, eso es definitivamente lo que tú sentirás no?, nunca entraré en tu corazón, repito, NUNCA, tu sólo me quieres como tu compañera, o amiga lo que sea, todo menos alguien a que ames…**

**El auto se aleja, lentamente, nosotros movemos las manos en señal de despedida, hasta que ya no podíamos ver a Azul, **_**Se fue… **_**susurraste triste mientras tomabas tu mochila, **_**¿T-t-t-te acompaño? **_**tonta… siempre tartamudeando… tu asientes tristemente, Paco se va con el maestre a entrenar y a buscar a la nueva niña, por favor… que no sea alguien de que Serio se enamore, o que ella se enamore de Serio, eso sería malo.**

**Caminamos sin parar por las calles de Nova Nizza, la tranquilidad de la vereda no se compara con nada, pero parece que tú no lo notas, o simplemente no lo quieres apreciar, y se vuelve a estremecer mi corazón, no me gusta verte llorar, recuerdo esa letra de la canción de rihanna, take a bow? cuando dice: **_**you are so ugly when you cry, please! just cut it now… **_**pues eso me recuerda a ti. Intento hablarte pero no se que tema ponerte, ya que cuando uno está triste es difícil hablar de algo.**

**Se me ilumina la cabeza con una ampolleta y digo: **_**¿Ya terminaste de estudiar para matemáticas? la prueba está muy difícil… **_**tu me respondiste un poco nostálgico: **_**se suponía que estudiaría con Azul, pero tu sabes… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y me ayudas a estudiar? **_**Yo casi me muero con lo que me dijiste y te respondo que sí, llegamos a tu casa y como buen caballero que eres me dejas entrar primero, siempre eres así de dulce con la gente, y esa es una de las millones de cosas que me gustan de ti.**

**Me dices que me siente en un sofá mientras que subes y buscas tus cuadernos, nerviosa como siempre empiezo a mover mis pies de un lado a otro, Paco siempre me molesta y me dice que soy la chica más inquieta que jamás haya conocido, ese Paco… es TAN ESPECIAL, pero no tan especial como TU lo eres para mí… **

**Y apareces con una choclonada de cuadernos en tus brazos, yo corrí bruscamente y… ¡BOOM! todos en el piso y con los cuadernos encima, que torpe soy, siempre lo arruino todo, te ayudo para disculparme y accidentalmente tomamos el mismo cuaderno, haciendo que rocemos nuestras manos, tu giras la cabeza para otro lado y recoges un cuaderno escondiendo tu vergüenza, yo sinceramente te digo que casi me desmayo! pero para ti creo que no significó nada…**

**Nos sentamos en el sofá y me muestras tu cuaderno de apuntes, yo lo reviso rápidamente, ¿te digo algo? serás un buen poeta, PERO TUS RESUMENES APESTAN! te miro un poco sonriente y muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tu me miras desilusionado, **_**perdón, pero realmente no me gustan las matemáticas, **_**no te preocupes yo te ayudaré! y así serás el más inteligente de la escuela, después de mí y Telmo claro… empiezo a escribir un nuevo resumen y tu por mientras me preparas unos ejercicios de álgebra, terminamos al mismo tiempo, y eso prueba que nosotros estamos en perfecta sintonía. **

**Empezó el trabajo duro, ufff! las matemáticas no me gustan mucho, pero por ayudarte me pegaría con un palo de espinas, bueno, eso no, porque me mataría, pero haría otras cosas… terminas de estudiar y me dices que ahora si te lo sabes todo. Yo ya había terminado hace mucho rato, te hago preguntas y a la gran mayoría le acertaste, FELICITACIONES, de un 0 de inteligencia subiste a 0,1 jejeje…**

_**Creo que deberías irte, se hace tarde y no quiero que te resfríes **_**QUE!? te preocupas por mí!? no lo puedo creer! este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida! y de nuevo de buen caballero me abres la puerta y te volteas para mirarme, **_**muchas gracias por todo **_**dices sonriendo, **_**no hay problema! **_**respondí feliz, rápidamente me diste un beso tierno en la mejilla, menos mal estaba oscuro porque ni te diste cuenta de lo colorada que me puse. ¿Por qué tengo este impulso tan extraño? dejé que mis impulsos volaran y sin querer te besé cortamente en los labios, retrocedí al instante puesto que no me esperaba que ESO sucediera, tu miraste el cielo y me dijiste: **_**Dame un tiempo y quizás en el futuro te pueda decir que sí **_**me corrijo, este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida.**

**oOoOoOo Y sería... el fic mas corto de toda mi vida oOoOoOo**

**SI SHIKIMA! MATAME!! este fic apesta u____U matenme si quieren pero quiero que sepan que me esforzé lo más que pude... espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
